Somewhere in the World
by blissful-sunrise
Summary: It all started with the spraining Wendy's ankle. It all ended with the misuse of Mest's teleportation magic.


**Hello! This idea randomly came into my head while I was trying to sleep, lmao. Also, I have a tumblr. It's blissful-sunrise (fanfiction won't let me type this, but there's a DOUBLE! hypen between blissful and sunrise). If you go to my profile page, you can just copy and paste the url and it should take you there. I have a few other short mendy drabbles** **on my tumblr** **that I didn't upload onto this site, and I would really love for you guys to see those too!**

* * *

If it had been _Mest_ that had sprained his ankle, it probably would have never happened at all. But on that day, the universe had either truly loved or truly hated her, for it had graced her with the pain of a thousand suns concentrated into her ligaments.

And it's not like she had done anything cool to sprain her ankle, either. She hadn't been running from some great Zeref-created demon on some quest. She hadn't been chasing after a group of S-level rogues on some quest . She hadn't even been on some quest at all _._ No, she had been _preparing_ for a quest and tripped.

 _Tripped._

And of course, because the universe had either loved or forsaken her, she was incapable of using her powers to heal herself. She knows. She had tried. And then she had teared up a little bit and tried again. Nothing.

"Are you alright?" Mest had asked, forcing himself on his knees, wrapping his arms around her, placing gentle kisses on her temple and trying his best to soothe her. She had curled up to his side, giving him a quiet "no" and, sniffling, had tried again to heal her ankle. He had had to gently move her hand away from her ankle, had had to stop her from pursuing her fruitless endeavor.

"Wendy, if you can't go on the quest, then we won't go." Then he had looked her in the eye, cupping her cheek in his hand. "It's not that big of a deal."

She had shook her head at his statement, though. "No," had been her blunt answer. As silly as it sounds, she had _really_ wanted to go on that quest. Just something about finding treasure on a remote island had been too fascinating, too exciting to pass up. Except, she wouldn't be able to go, because she had sprained her ankle. From _tripping,_ of all things.

 _But,_ she had reasoned with herself, _I could try to use my powers to manipulate the wind and fly myself there? However,_ she had refuted herself, _you'd be too tired by the time you got to the island to actually_ search _for the treasure._

And then she had been back to square one, trying her hardest to just _heal_ herself.

"Are you really that adamant about going on this quest?" Mest had looked at her, and it hadn't been his usual loving look. No, it had been slightly incredulous, completely baffled.

She had pouted. Because _of course_ she was serious about going on the quest; she had been the one to _choose_ the quest in the first place.

Then, after taking one more look at her, he had sighed. "Well, if it's what you really want."

And then, he had leaned in, completely enveloping her in a hug. "Watch your ankle," he had said, as a strange warmth had begun flooding her body, a bright light emanating off their bodies. She had squeaked, shutting her eyes closed. Then, all had fallen silent, save for the beating of her heart and the birds chirping overhead. Birds?

She had looked up to the beautiful blue sky, to the sun peeking out from the clouds. To trees swaying ever so gently, their leaves rustling ever so softly. To the sounds of the ocean, somewhere off in the distance, the waves licking the sand beneath.

"We're here," Mest had said, picking her up without effort. "Now, let's go look for some treasure."

Wendy had nearly asked him how he had gotten them there. And then she remembered.

 _Oh yeah, he can teleport._

* * *

One could say that they've abused his powers. Maybe. Probably. Scratch that, _definitely_.

Ever since her ankle incident, they hardly ever _walked_ to their quest locations anymore. No, they simply teleport to their location now. They teleport to go there, they teleport to get back here, they teleport near, they teleport far. Honestly speaking, they teleport regardless of whether the situation calls for it or not. They've done it to gone on their dates. They've used his powers to escape the guild's constant feuding. Teleporting is fun, after all. And easy.

They'll find themselves, arms wrapped each other, under the twinkling stars above. And they'll find themselves, hands intertwined, beneath the glistening cascades of a waterfall. And they'll find themselves, elbows interlocked, watching the sun set or rise. And they'll find themselves with not a care in the world, knowing that they can go wheresoever they wish.

And it always begins the same way. He'll envelop her in a hug, then place a gentle kiss on her forehead, sending a rush of tingling warmth flowing through her body - and not just from the kiss. Then in one bright flash of light, they'll be there. Somewhere under the stars. Somewhere upon a meadow swaying with the breeze. Somewhere in the arms of the world.


End file.
